


Die another day

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Embedded Video, Gen, Pain, Torture, Video, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Автор: natothФорма: клипПерсонажи: Лондо Моллари, Г'Кар, Вир Котто, КартажьеКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, ангстРейтинг: PG-13Исходники: музыка: Madonna «Die another day», видео: сериал «Вавилон 5»Продолжительность и вес: 4:29 мин, 42 МБДисклеймер: Вселенная «Вавилона 5» принадлежит JMS, наше сердце принадлежит вселенной «Вавилона 5».Предупреждение: пытки, боль, жестокость, смерть второстепенного персонажа, страдают все!





	Die another day

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: очень длинный, противный, мозговыносящий клип. Но я жалею, что не смогла сделать его еще длиннее. И там говорящие головы целых 4 минуты. Так что осторожно. Зато я доволен - идея клипа грызла меня года 3-4 не меньше.


End file.
